Juego amor y muerte
by darkneko66
Summary: continua esta historia :) pasen y lean el enfermo y raro amor desenfreando de 2D a noodle -
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todooos! Esto es un proyecto que estoy haciendo, avisenme si les gusta!

Obsesión

Capitulo 1: comienzo

Un cuarto de color marrón, las luces en tono bajo…varios instrumentos , fotos, y demás cosas habían en la habitación, había un silencio apenas una espiración lo cortaba, en el piso una gran mancha de sangre , tirada sobre esa gran mancha de sangre una nipona de pelo violeta , con varias marcas de cuchillo en su cuerpo , se notaba que forcejeo uan expresión neutra pero en el fondo llena de dolor como si murió estando en shock, respirando cansado observando el cuerpo ya muerto un muchacho de pelo azul ojos negros alto y piel blanca ,en su mano manchada de sangre yacía el utensilio que fue utilizado para matar a la muchacha ,tira el cuchillo embarrado de sangre

Stuart: …por que llegue a esto?, como fue que empezo todo?...- se agacha de forma lenta sus rodillas le temblaban , mira con pena a la chica acerca una mano y acaricia el cabello de la muerta lleno de sangre- mirate, ahí tirada en tu propia sangre amor… - el aire se ponía tenso, el olor a sangre empezaba a agarrar toda la habitación … todo se volvia claro para Stuart – yo…que he hecho?


	2. chapter 2

4 dias antes...

2d estaba jugando sus videojuegos normalmente en la sala, russel habia salido y murdoc estaba durmiendo esperando la noche para divertirse con prostituas y alcohol .

en eso llega noodle quien alegre mira a 2d

noodle: 2d san! que hacees? - 2d sin mirarla responde

2d: noods, estoy jugando mi gta 5 :D es geniaaal!

noodle: aaa si? , estoy aburridaa hagamos algo! - dijo energica

2d: pero pero, el juegoo es muy adictivoo - dijo sonriente con su juego - noodle fruncio el seño , camino hasta quedar tras 2d , 2D sintio las manos de noodle deslizarse por sus hombros hasta su pecho causando una sensacion de asombro y felicidad en 2d

noodle: vamos 2d san.. juega conmigo - dijo en un tono seductor

2d: que que? - dijo sin creerlo, - pero.. el juego - noodle se acerco hasta estra enfrente de el

noodle: olvida ese juego , hay algo mucho mejor ..- dijo sentandose en sus rodillas

2d: q-que cosa? - tragando saliva , noodle le dio un beso en el cuello

noodle: sigueme 2d san - en tono seductor

2d fue llevado hasta la habitacion de noodle tomados de la mano , 2 estaba nervioso no entendia que pasaba por que noodle de pronto tenia un interes tan.. atrevido?

llegaron ahi y noodle cerro la puerta llaveandola, hizo sentarse a 2d en su cama , divertida por la cara de 2d le dijo

noodle: te molesta si pongo musica? - 2d solo nego con la cabeza rojito , noodle rio y puso una musica lenta y atrevida con la cual le hizo un pequeño baile a 2d seductor y divertido . Se acerco a el lentamente , el cual retrocedio sobre la cama hasta que noodle lo acorralo estando asi ella sobre un 2d tomate

noodle: creiste que era inocente?

2d: la verdad si , pero espera - dijo serio - noodle, tu sientes algo por mi? o solo quieres algo carnal? - noodle lo miro pensando que seria obvia la respuesta

noodle: 2d , ya soy grande y puedo entender quien me gusta, no haria semejante cosa con alguien a quien no amo . - dijo acariciando su pelo , acercandolo a un apasionado beso

2d estaba contento ante la respuesta habia perdido mas la verguenza y estaba dispuesto a todo con ella. Se besaron mucho tiempo sin despegarse y paso lo que tuvo que pasar si entienden a que me refiero..

2 horas despues..

2d estaba en la cama durmiendo placidamente con noodle abrazada , lo sucedido lo hizo tocar el cielo de alegria aunque fue rapido el sintio que amaba aun mas a esa chica . Se levanto al oir ruidos, era noodle quien se estaba vistiendo

2d: amor que haces? - dijo aun feliz

noodle: oh cielo , perdon por despertarte no queria hacerlo - dijo poniendose sus zapatos

2d: no importa, oye vas a salir?

noodle: sip, a una fiesta con mis dos amigas - dijo mirandose al espejo tenia una mini rayada blanca y negra una remera de encaje negra con un moño blanco encima y zaapatos altos negros con puas , 2d miro el reloj ya eran casi las 9 pm

2d: esta bien pero no llegues tarde si? y cuidate mucho de esos tipos idiotas - dijo mirandola con amor

noodle: si amor - dijo besandolo en la frente - te veo luego - dijo saliendo de ahi .

2d : sin duda soy muy afortunado de tenerte - dijo sonriendo mientras se vestia y salia de la habitacion , fue abajo donde vio a russel en la cocina

russel: 2d hola! estabas durmiendo? . dijo por su pelo parado

2d: si! bueno .. emm russ? puedo contarte algo?

russel: obvio bro , somos amigos no? - dijo sentandose

2d: .. si, escucha - asi 2d le conto de forma resumida a russel lo ocurrido

russel: vaya! quien diria que la pequeña noodle tenia esa faceta - dijo asombrado

2d: si.. pero soy muy feliz! de verdad la amo russ - dijo de forma melancolica

russel: entonces hermano, cuidala siempre y que nadie la toque o dañe - dijo sonriendole

ambos cenaron pizza, ya que murdoc habia salido por su acción . Russ fue a acostarse a las 11:30 luego de ver una peicula con 2d de zombies , estaba muy cansado . Asi 2d decidio esperar a su amada chica .

12...1..1:30..2..2:30

2d: ya basta, se esta haciendo demasiado tarde - dijo tomando su telefono para llamarla antes de discar el numero oyo un auto que paraba frente a la casa , de ahi bajo noodle descalza con sus zapatos en la mano se despidio con la mano y entro en la casa cansada. Vio a 2d quien la miraba serio

noodle: hola amor - dijo caminando cerca suyo

2d: es tarde.. . le dijo el medio molesto

noodle: oh vamos! no pasa nada soy una chica de 18 años dejame disfrutar - dijo frustrada

2d: solo me preocupo por ti - le dijo mirandola

noodle: mm.. ok lo siento, bien ire a dormir estoy cansadiiisima! - dijo retirandose

2d: buenas noches. - 2d se sentia inquieto , no le gusto que llegara tarde pero odiaba mas que ella se enoje con el .

proximo cap empieza la locura y parnaoiaaa chan chan chaaaan!

dejen reviews comente y denme pizzaa!


End file.
